TKC : Meet Kathy Jones
by uncutetomboy
Summary: Part One of ? of "The Kathy Chronicles" : Casey's cousin, Kathy Jones, is in the Hospital after being rescued from a deadly situation by the TMNT. While in the Hospital, Kathy has some people giving her Hospital Visits. R&R, ya'll!
1. Chapter 1

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Meet Kathy Jones

_Authoress' Notes: Hey, this has been on my mind for a while now, and since three out of three (lol) reviewers for "Chemistry" asked that I continue with the Kathy Jones Trilogy, I thought that I'd type it up and see what you guys and gals think. Let me know! R&R and enjoy!_

_Summary: Prequel to "Chemistry" and "My Girl". Casey has gone down to Miami, Florida, and all he told everyone's favorite turtles was that it was a family matter. What is the "family matter" and why is April cleaning and furnishing one of his two guest rooms? A week after he leaves, he comes back and walks through the door with an unfamiliar girl._

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own TMNT in any way, shape or form; I think Mirage Studios owns them now, but I'm not quite sure. Wish I owned Raph, Donny and Mikey, though. Lol. I do, however, own Kathy Jones; so no using her without my permission!_

Chapter One: Meetings and Greetings

April was talking to Raph, Donny, Mikey and Leo in the living room of Casey's apartment. The four brothers were puzzling about why Casey had to go down to Miami, Florida, when their friend walked through the door carrying two suitcases. "Casey, it's about-" Raph cut himself off when his best friend set down the two suitcases and held open the door for a girl who looked to be a few months younger than him and his brothers, who were a little over seventeen years old.

The girl's hazel eyes widened in shock and surprise, before she turned to Casey, "Casey, you do realize that you have four talking, human-sized turtles wearing different colored bandanas in your apartment, right?" She had waist length chestnut brown hair that was pulled up in a high ponytail and she was petite and, as she entered the apartment cautiously, they noticed that she carried a black duffel bag and had a red suitcase that she wheeled in with her.

Casey noticed that the girl looked about to faint and, as April took her luggage from her, he wrapped an arm around the girl's waist and, kicking the door closed, he led her to the couch. "Kathy, take a deep breath; I don't need you fainting on me," he coaxed as he set her down.

The girl, Kathy, took a deep breath and exhaled. "So, I guess I'm not hallucinating, huh?" She questioned dryly.

"Remember I told you about my pals Raphael, Michaelangelo, Donnatello and Leonardo? Owch! What was that for?" He grouched as she smacked him lightly on the chest as he sat down beside her.

"Yes, but you never told me they were **turtles**," she glanced at him accusingly.

"He told you about us?" Leo stepped foreward and she eyed him warily.

"You must be Leonardo, then?" Kathy asked politely.

"How'd you guess, dudette?" Mikey piped up.

"Casey told me that he isn't that keen on people knowing about you guys; I didn't know why that would be until now. And, besides, he told me his favorite color was blue," Kathy gestured to the blue bandana that Leo wore. "You're Michaelangelo, right?" She offered them her hand and she couldn't help but laugh as Mikey, after Leo shook her hand, made a big show of kissing the back of her hand loudly. "Yep, definately Michaelangelo."

"Call me Mikey, dudette," he grinned at her, him and his brothers noticing that her eyes were saddened.

"You can call me Leo," Leo reluctantly told her.

"Guys, this is my cousin, Katherine Jones; she's going to be living with me from now on," Casey introduced.

"I like Kathy better, though," Kathy smiled.

"I'm Raphael," Raph nodded politely at her.

"I'm April," April greeted, offering her hand to the younger girl.

"It's great to put a name to a face; you were Casey's favorite subject to talk about," Kathy chuckled lightly as she shook hands with the older woman who blushed and raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"I'm Donnatello, but I perfer to be called Donny," Donny shyly shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Kathy assured.

"I'm surprised you didn't faint, Kathy," April smiled, amusement dancing in her green eyes.

"Believe me, I've seen much more frightening things."

"What could be more frightening than Raph's face?" Mikey chortled, ducking his older brother's swing. "Ow," he grumbled, rubbing the now sore spot on his head where Raph hit him with his other hand; he grinned, satisfaction dancing in his light brown eyes, when Kathy giggled.

"Have you ever seen Casey first thing in the morning, before he's had his first cup of coffee?" Kathy deadpanned, causing those present to laugh except for her cousin who placed his head in his hands and mumbled something about "meddling cousins".

Raph grinned, amusement clear on his face, "Ya know, Kathy, I think you and I are going to get along just fine."

Casey snorted, "Believe me when I say that she may seem sweet and innocent now, but she can be as bad as Mikey when it comes to being mischevious. April Fool's Day is her favorite holiday next to Christmas, during which she hangs mistletoe all over the place, and Easter, which I don't know why she likes it so much."

"You forget that you're the one that taught me all about being mischevious and pulling pranks, cousin darling; and Easter's my favorite holiday because of all the chocolate. Duh," Kathy stated dryly. "If you'll all excuse me, I should probly start unpacking," she stood up.

"Do you want some help?" April offered, standing up as well.

"Sure; I'd love some help, April," Kathy agreed.

"Go ahead, dudette; we'll just pester Casey for a bit," Mikey urged when his brothers nodded that they'd excuse her.

"Don't pester him too much; that's mah job, sugah," Kathy's soft, gentle Southern accent caused her speech to flow smoothly out of her throat. She bent down to and hoisted her duffel onto her shoulder and, rolling her red suitcase behind her, she followed April into the room that she had been working on all week. "Talk to you later?" She poked her head out of the doorway to the room to regard the males in the living room.

"You can bet on that, Kathy," Raph chuckled.

"I'd love to, Raphael, but I can't; I'm under age," Kathy retorted, ducking back into her room.

Raph raised an eyeridge, turning to regard his friend thoughtfully, "Ya know, Case; I'm really starting to like yer cousin. She's spunky as shell; quick with a retort, too."

Casey groaned and threw himself back onto the couch; as he'd stood up and handed Kathy her rolling suitcase. "That's my cousin, alright," he chuckled. "Believe me, as she gets to know you better, she gets a heck of a lot more sassy."

The guys decided to check out a game that was going on on the television and watched that for about twenty minutes before they decided that they needed pizza. Casey knocked on the wall next to his cousin's new room and poked his head in, "You two hungry?"

Kathy looked over from where she was finishing placing some of her clothes in the closet, "Definately; airplane food isn't the best. How long will it take to get here, Case?"

"About twenty minutes; why?"

"Can I borrow some money?" She answered his question with an inquiry of her own. When he gave her a curious glance, she grinned sheepishly, "I need to go to the drug store at the other end of the street."

"What for?"

"Toothpaste, a toothbrush, shampoo, conditioner, hair stuff, pads-" She began listing off, causing him and the other males to pale; although Raph and Donny paled the most (_A/N: Gee, I wonder why? Lol._).

Casey hurriedly got out his wallet and handed his cousin two twenty dollar bills. "Okay, no need to go into detail, Kath. Here, this should be more than enough; keep the change."

Kathy and April's, who was standing beside the younger girl, eyes sparkled in blatant amusement. "You do remember that I intend to get a job?" She questioned dryly, picking up her emerald green purse off of the bed and putting the money into her wallet before she replaced her wallet into her purse.

"Consider it a tip, kitten."

Her eyes narrowed before a mischevious smile tugged at the corner of her lips, "In that case: thanks, Arnie!"

This caused a few chuckles from those present before Casey rolled his eyes, amusement lightening them up. "Funny," he considered after a moment. "I want you to take one of the guys with you; it's not safe for girls to walk the streets at night alone."

Kathy shrugged in agreement, "Sure, if one of them wants to come with me."

The four brothers glanced at eachother before Donny, noticing his brothers' hesitantcy, stepped foreward and smiled warmly at her, "I'll go with you, Kathy."

She smiled at him, "Thanks, Donny; you're one brave guy... er, rather turtle." She paused a moment, pondering what she had just said before she shrugged again. "At any rate, we should probly head out now; if what Casey told me about your brothers and pizza is true, we better hurry. Otherwise there won't be any left by the time we get back."

He chuckled in agreement, "This is true." He went over to the closet in the hall and came back a moment later as he shrugged into his trench coat and plopped his fedora on his head. He grinned at her, opening the door for her, "Shall we be off, my lady?"

She couldn't help the light blush that stained her cheeks and the giggle that escaped at this action. "See you when we get back, guys," she promised, leaning up to kiss her cousin's cheek quickly.

Casey blushed from embarrassment and gave her a small glare that she just let slide right past her as April "aww"ed at this action. He fixed his young charge with a stern look, "I expect you two to call me if you run into any trouble; Donny has his Shellcell. Right, Don?"

"I got it, Casey; it's on, so you can call us if you need us," Donny assured.

"What's a Shellcell?" Kathy wondered, confused.

"This," Donny showed her his.

"Wicked," she breathed when he flipped it open to show her the inside.

He smiled timidly, "I'll make one for you, if you like, Kathy."

She squealled happily and gave him a quick hug in her excitement, ignoring his blush. "Really? Thanks, Donny! You're a sweetheart!"

"You're welcome," he tentatively returned the hug before they released eachother.

Kathy noticed her cousin open his mouth to say something but she quickly cut him off. "Be back soon," Kathy said quickly, dashing out the door before he could start in on a lecture about safety; on her way out, one hand grabbed one of Donny's and the other closed the door behind them.

Mikey whistled lowly when Casey's mouth began to open and close like a fish, "Dude, Kathy's a babe. Where were you hidin' her?"

Casey gave him a look that caused him to back away with his hands in a surrender position, while the others looked on in plain amusement.

To be continued...

_Authoress' Notes: Well, there's the first chapter of "Meet Kathy Jones". I'm thinking about having this span over at least three or four chapters (I already have the next one typed up); but it really depends on all you readers. Leave me a review letting me know what you want me to do. Do you want me to keep it to three or four chapters? Or do you want me to make it longer? Let me know!_

_As always, R&R everyone! I love the three C's: Comment, Compliment and Critisism; so bring 'em on!_

_Kowabunga,_

_Laura a.k.a. uncutetomboy_


	2. Explanations

_Authoress' Notes: I, uncutetomboy, am back with chapter two of MKJ! Yay! Lol. First off, a huge thank you goes out to my three reveiwers for chapter one: randomlass, TO/BB and Gaara's Pyro RACCOON. Thanks so much for your support, you guys! I would've replied to your reviews seperately, except for the fact that the site isn't sending out Alerts, so I didn't see the point since you won' t get them until the site fixes the problem and by them I could have a few chapters out. Thanks, you three! Second, here is chapter two, without further ado! Enjoy and R&R, everyone!_

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own TMNT in any way, shape or form; I think Mirage Studios owns them now, but I'm not quite sure. Wish I owned Raph, Donny and Mikey, though. Lol. There's mentions of a few characters from my fave, next to TMNT, television series "CSI: Miami", and I just wanna say I don't own them either... I wish I owned Horatio and Speed, but, to my immense sadness, I don't; they belong to the genius creators of the show. I do, however, own Kathy Jones; so no using her without my permission!_

Chapter Two: Explanations

"Be back soon," Kathy said quickly, dashing out the door before he could start in on a lecture about safety; on her way out, one hand grabbed one of Donny's and the other closed the door behind them.

Mikey whistled lowly when Casey's mouth began to open and close like a fish, "Dude, Kathy's a babe. Where were you hidin' her?"

Casey gave him a look that caused him to back away with his hands in a surrender position, while the others looked on in plain amusement

Meanwhile, Kathy and Donny were strolling down the street walking in a semi-comfortable silence. He decided to ask a question that had been plaguing him since Casey mentioned that she would be living with him from then on. "Um, Kathy, can I ask you a question?"

She glanced at him, having to look up a bit due to her being an inch and a half shorter than him. "Sure; what is it you want to know, Donny?"

"Why are you living with Casey? What about your parents?" He mentally kicked himself when her eyes became saddened again and tears silently pooled themselves in her eyes. He hastily added, "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to, Kathy."

Kathy took a deep breath and wiped away her tears with the palms of her hands. She gave him a watery smile, "I'll tell you, Donny; but is it okay with you if I tell you after we get back? It's kinda complicated and I'd rather get home before Casey decides that we took too long and comes after us."

He nodded agreeably, hesitantly placing a hand on her shoulder, "That's fine with me, Kathy; you don't have to even tell me anything if you don't want to. I just asked without thinking and-" He was cut off when she gently placed a finger accross his mouth, effectively silencing him and startling him.

She smiled a more genuine smile, her eyes glittering with warmth now, "That's sweet of you, Donny. Did you know that you're actually kinda cute when you babble?" She hooked her arm with his and, putting up a cheerful facade, practically dragged a stumped Donny to the drug store down the street. It only took her about ten minutes to find everything she needed, and she walked outside of the store with a bag to where Donny was waiting; he'd refused to go into the store because of the brightness and he didn't want to expose himself and his brothers. Kathy, understanding what he meant, told him to wait outside for her and that she'd be as quick as possible.

"I'll carry your bag for you, Kathy," Donny offered, standing up from the bench he was sat on.

"You sure? I can carry it," Kathy questioned, touched by his gesture.

"I'm sure," he assured, smiling at her as he took the bag from her hands. "Come on, we better get back."

They chatted lightly on the way back, mainly about the stars and different constellations. "Did you know that Orion is supposed to- hey, leggo, creep!" Kathy yelped as a hand darted out from the alley way they were passing by and grabbed her arm, yanking her into the darkened alley.

"Kathy!" Donny immediately, albeit stealthily, entered the alley and, setting the bag down near the mouth, quickly assessed the situation; five guys now had Kathy, struggling, held against the far wall of the alley. He quickly took them as four of them came at him, bearing knives; he took his bo staff off of his back, shrugging off his coat to maximize movement. He easily parried their slashes with his staff and tripped one up. He glanced up when he heard a cry of pain, worried that it had been his new friend, and was relieved to find that the guy who had been holding Kathy against the wall had been kicked sharply in a place that men didn't like to be kicked in.

Kathy narrowed her eyes, getting into a basic defensive stance as the guy came at her again, even as Donny fought off the other four would-be muggers. She winced when the knife nicked her on her arm and, bringing her opposite arm up and stiffening it, brought it down sharply on the arm that the guy held the knife in; this caused the knife to clatter to the ground and she kicked it to the opposite side of the alley. She let out a surprised yell as the guy kicked her feet out from under her and, when she hit the ground, he scrambled on top of her and, when he went to cover her mouth to stop her from making sounds, two things happened, one after the other: Kathy opened her mouth and bit down, hard, on his hand and when he automatically jumped off of her with a sharp cry of pain, he was hit in the back of his head with Donny's bo staff which instantly knocked him out cold. "Thanks, Donny," Kathy smiled up at him as he helped her stand up.

"No problem, Kathy; sorry I couldn't get to you sooner, but those four gave me a bit of trouble with their knives," he nodded over to where the other attempted muggers were unconcious a few feet away. "Are you okay?"

She blew a piece of her chestnut hair away from her eyes and nodded, doing a mental assessment of herself. "Yeah, no bones broken; a bit sore from hitting the cement so hard and this cut," she gestured with her head as she bent down to pick up her abandoned purse to the shallow cut on her right arm, "other than that I'm good."

"Climb on, we're going over the rooftops; it's quicker," he handed her her shopping bag and crouched down so she could nervously get onto his shell-covered back, piggy-back style. She placed one of her arms through the handle of the bag, having placed her purse into it, and looped them carefully around his neck as she got onto his back and anchored her legs around the ridge of his shell. "Got a good hold, Kathy?"

"Uh-huh," Kathy informed nervously and was careful not to scream when he suddenly leapt up and grabbed the fire escape that was near them. When he reached the roof of the building, he gestured for her to get off and she did so. "Okay, that's something that doesn't happen every day," she mumbled. "Eep!" She squeaked when Donny gathered her into his arms bridal style suddenly.

He chuckled, "Sorry, Kathy; it's just easier this way. Forgive me?" He looked down at her with amused chocolate brown eyes and she couldn't help a little grin as she shifted a bit so she wasn't in an uncomfortable position.

"Only because your eyes are so sweet," she agreed lightly. When he looked at her, confused, she blushed and giggled a bit, "Your eyes are the color of dark chocolate; the really good, really sweet stuff."

"Here we go," he warned, fighting down the light blush that colored his cheeks. That said, he took off leaping off of the rooftops, shaving off ten minutes from the fifteen minute walk and he landed on the window he and his brothers initially entered the Jones' residence from. Kathy knocked on it, and the others glanced up before April hurried to it and opened it; this allowed Donny, Kathy still in his arms, to clamber through it. He carefully set her back on her feet and turned to April, "April, could you get me the First Aid Kit?"

April took one look at where he was gazing pointedly at Kathy's injured arm and nodded, entering the bathroom, coming out a moment later with the First Aid Kit. "Here it is; what happened?"

"Five guys jumped us; Donny took out four of them, while I was able to fight off the other," Kathy winced when Donny took a cotton swab that was wet with disinfectant and lightly cleaned her cut, which wasn't as serious as it first looked.

Casey was immediately on his feet and asked Donny, "You let her **fight**?!"

"He had his hands full with the other idiots, Casey," Kathy defended the turtle in purple as he placed guaze on the cut and wrapped a cloth bandage around it, securing the guaze in place. "Besides, why do you think Tim got me to take Defense classes in Miami?"

"Who's Tim?" Mikey asked, confused.

"He's her cousin on her mom's side," Casey explained, calming down. "He lives in Miami and they're pretty close."

"Why isn't she living with him, Casey? Shouldn't he be the first on the list to gain Guardianship of her?" April questioned as she offered both Kathy and Donny pizza.

"Tim and Casey, when he came up a week ago for my parent's funeral, talked about it and agreed that I'd be safer living with Casey; because Tim's a CSI for the Miami-Dade Police Department and he doesn't want me to get hurt if anyone who had a grudge against him came after me. Plus, he works really long hours and they both want me to be cared for and looked after," Kathy murmured, staring at the floor.

The others understood that it was a subject she didn't want to talk about and they dropped it, instead talking to her about life in New York as they ate pizza. A little while later, Leo asked a question that Kathy really didn't want to answer, "Why are you living with Casey, Kathy?"

She paled a bit and glanced at Casey who told her, "It's up to you if you want to tell them, Kath." His eyes sent her a silent message of his supporting whatever decision she made as he frowned at Leo.

She looked at the floor and answered, "Because my parents were murdered eight days ago; I got home from spending the day with Tim on one of his rare days off and found them..." She choked back a sob as she relived discovering her parents' dead bodies. "They... they were hung in the kitchen; whoever killed them tried to make it look like a double suicide. They even left two notes and everything... but, I noticed right away that it wasn't my parents' handwriting and I pointed this out. I lived with Tim while a few of his co-workers worked on the case. When they got no leads after the first few hours, Tim called Casey and told him what happened; Casey, being Casey, caught the first plane he could up to Miami a week ago and stayed in a hotel nearby. They helped me to organize my parents'..." she gulped, finding it hard to finish the sentence, before she felt a hand comfortingly grip hers; she glanced over at Donny, who had sat down beside her on the couch and was holding her hand, and smiled sadly at him as her eyes conveyed her silent thanks for his support. She took a deep breath and continued, "They helped me to organize my parents' funeral, and well... the truth is, Tim's collegues that worked on the case, the ones who worked the night shift, actually, not the ones I knew personally and who worked with him during his day shifts, were unable to catch, or identify, the killer; Tim and Casey agreed that it wouldn't be safe for me in Miami and arranged for me to move to New York with Casey. So, that's why I'm living with Casey, besides the fact that he's my cousin and I love him like a brother." During the time she was explaining her eyes were leaking tears, which she now regarded the silent group with, "I don't even know where the person who killed my parents is..."

Donny looked deep into her eyes as he gently wiped the tears from her face and gave her a comforting smile, "I can assure you, Kathy, that as one of our friends, we'll protect you."

She shook her head, her eyes wide with surprise, "You guys don't have to-"

Surprisingly, it was Raph who cut her off, "Don't worry 'bout it, Kathy; Don's right. Even though we only met you a while ago, you're a friend; and, as our friend, we'll do what we can to help ya, and we'll protect you." His brothers nodded their heads in agreement; although Leo did so stiffly. "I got a good feeling about ya, Kathy," he admitted, "and you're a good kid; I know that much and that's good enough for me."

Mikey decided to break the morose atmosphere in his usual way. "You're definately a "good kid", Kathy. You gotta be a Saint to put up with Casey first thing in the morning, babe!" This had the desired effect and caused laughter to go rippling through the room; especially when Casey growled and opened and closed his hands in a wringing motion as though he was wringing the youngest turtle's neck.

To be continued...

_Authoress' Notes: Okay, folks! There's chapter two of MKJ; I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! It was pretty angsty, which isn't what the genre of the story's supposed to be but it couldn't be helped, but I promise that the next few chapters (especially if you guys want me to continue longer than another two chapters with this, that is) will be more light-hearted and fluffy._

_As always, R&R everyone! I love the three C's: Comment, Compliment and Critisism; so bring 'em on!_

_Kowabunga,_

_Laura a.k.a. uncutetomboy_


	3. A Regular Day

_Authoress' Notes: Hey, everyone! I'm back with another update of MKJ, so I hope you all like it! First off, a huge thanks goes out to my wonderful reveiwers for chapter two: Ashley(anonymous), Gothchick101, randomlass, TO/BB, cheekylips, and Gaara's Pyro RACOON. Thanks, you six! I would have replied to your reveiws, but the site just fixed the Alert System mess-up two days ago and I figured you'd perfer an update first and foremost, so here it is! I promise that I'll reply to all of your reveiws for this chapter, so long as the site doesn't have any more problems. Enjoy and R&R, everyone!_

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own TMNT in any way, shape or form; I think Mirage Studios owns them now, but I'm not quite sure. Wish I owned Raph, Donny and Mikey, though. Lol. I do, however, own Kathy Jones; so no using her without my permission! Oh, and I also own Quincey, Jason, June, Maria and Amanda; they're based on a bunch of people I go to school with, except Amanda, who's based on my BFF. Lol; I don't know if they'll appreciate the fact that I'm using their personalities for characters in a story... guess I'll find out if one of them actually reads this. Heheheh..._

Chapter Three: A Regular Day

Mikey decided to break the morose atmosphere in his usual way. "You're definately a "good kid", Kathy. You gotta be a Saint to put up with Casey first thing in the morning, babe!" This had the desired effect and caused laughter to go rippling through the room; especially when Casey growled and opened and closed his hands in a wringing motion as though he was wringing the youngest turtle's neck.

By the end of the turtles' visit two and a half hours later, Kathy was feeling much more comfortable around them. Casey reluctantly broke up their fun, or rather Kathy's fun as she was beating Mikey in a game of "Bop-It! Extreme". "C'mon, Case! Mikey was just gettin' his ass whooped by yer cousin!" Raph complained, having been watching the contest intensely and laughing at his brother's expense.

"Sorry, guys, but Kathy needs to get some sleep; she's got a big day tomorrow," he pointedly looked at his seventeen year old charge who moaned.

"Do I have to?" She questioned hopefully.

"Does she have to?" Mikey asked at the same time.

"**Yes**," Casey stated firmly, causing his cousin to pout. "You have to go down to your new school to register for the year; classes start in a week."

"But-" She started before she paused to think a moment, after which she nodded reluctantly in agreement. "Curses! I do, don't I?" She sighed when Casey nodded, chuckling. "I also have to go job hunting... now, **that's **gonna be fun," she added sarcastically.

April, who had been cheering Mikey on along with Casey, who had gotten a annoyed glare from Kathy for doing so, said thoughtfully, "You're looking for a job, Kathy?"

"Uh-huh," the chestnut haired girl nodded in answer. "Why do you ask, April?"

"Well, if you're willing, I could hire you at my store; I can always use a second pair of hands at Second Time Around," the redhead offered, smiling. "You'd be in charge of the store when I'm not around and it's pretty flexible hours; you'd handle sales on cash and keeping the store tidy and clean. What do you say?"

If Kathy's pleased grin was a light-bulb, it would have lit up the room. "I say: thank you, April!" She exclaimed, hugging her Guardian's girlfriend spontaneously. She grinned over at Casey, "That's one less thing for you to nag me about, cousin dear!"

He sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Why do I have a feeling that I'm never going to live this down?"

Raph smirked over at his friend, "Maybe because you aren't?"

Donny piped up, "Raph, leave Casey alone; you can bother him tomorrow. Kathy does need some sleep tonight; besides I have a feeling that she's going to need all of the rest she can get," he nodded over to Mikey who was pouting and mumbling about how he couldn't believe "that she was able to beat me; the King of Games!".

After a moment, Mikey perked up, "Babe, I challenge you to a video game tournament tomorrow!" He grinned over at Kathy in challenge.

She grinned in acceptance as she offered him her hand and they shook mockingly, "Alright, **Michaelangelo**," her grin grew when his eyes narrowed playfully at the use of his fullname, "I accept; but we each supply half of the games. Deal? Or no deal?"

"Deal," he nodded firmly.

April stood up and stretched, barely hiding a yawn, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat. I'll see you tomorrow," she addressed the turtles. "Kathy, would you mind dropping by the shop sometime tomorrow, so I can show you the ropes?"

"Not at all, April," the younger girl agreed, smiling as she observed her guardian's girlfriend kiss his cheek.

"Excellent," April smiled as she gave Kathy a hug before she hugged all of the turtles. "See you then!" She chuckled when Casey followed her to the door and into the hallway of the apartment building.

Kathy shook her head in amusement when she noticed this and she began to talk to the guys, "Do you guys wanna hang tomorrow?" Even though she was speaking to all four brothers, her smile and eyes were trained on Donny.

"Definately, babe!"

"You can come to the Lair and beat Mikey at his own game," Raph grinned at his own joke, while the others just rolled their eyes.

"I'm looking foreward to it, Kathy," Donny smiled over at his new friend as their eyes locked and held for a moment.

"Sounds good," Leo agreed, smiling slightly at her.

"Then you can meet Master Splinter!" Mikey enthused.

"I'd like that," she lead them over to the kitchen window they'd entered from and, impusively, gave each of them a hug before they climbed through. "See ya all then," her whisper carried on the wind as they disappeared into the shadows and she closed the window before she decided to go through the fridge to find something to drink, hopefully non-caffinated because she did need to sleep.

A month past and Kathy eventually fell into a routine; balancing being a senior in high school, her friends that she'd made at said school, the turtles, her cousin, shopping with April, learning a bit of Ninjitsu from the guys to help put Casey's mind at ease when she was out alone and working at Second Time Around a few times a week during the slow times she would do homework and writing. She was walking home with a few of her friends when her cousin appeared in front of her with no warning, "Eeep!" Her surprised squeak as she knocked into him, because she and her friends had been having a race to a certain telephone poll, caused him to chuckle as she stumbled backwards and landed on her rump. "Jerk," she muttered, as her friends, who'd been a few feet behind her, reached her side.

"Klutz," he shot back, eying one of two guys in the group with mistrust as the guy offered Kathy his hand and she accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks, Quincey," she chuckled as he hoisted her to her feet.

"Who's the hottie, Kathy?" One of the girls eyed Casey eagerly.

Kathy wrinkled her nose, "First," she held up a single finger, "eew?" She grinned, "Second, he's taken, June and third, he's my Guardian and cousin, Casey Jones."

"You must be Kitten's friends from school," Casey smiled at the three other girls and glared at the two boys.

"Don't call me Kitten, **Arnold**," Kathy practically hissed.

"Whoa, you actually hiss like one," the other guy chuckled, whistling an innocent tune when she turned her gaze onto him.

"Roawr," the chestnut haired girl grinned, holding her hands in a claw like pose and raking them foreward; what her friends didn't know was that she actually enjoyed the easy banter that flowed between her and her guardian. "Casey, this is Quincey," she gestured to the guy who helped her up, "Jason," the guy who had been teasing her, "his twin sister June," the girl who'd comment on Casey, "Maria," a girl who was snickering at the startled look on Jason's face, "and Amanda," a quiet girl who had chocolate colored hair that had blonde streaks through it smiled shyly and gave a small wave. "What's up? You don't usually come meet me on my way home from school."

"The guys called and they want us over at their place as soon as possible," he explained.

Quincey turned to Kathy and asked quietly, "The guys?"

Inwardly she winced, but she put on a smile for him and the others, "Yeah, some friends I met through Casey; they're great guys, and they each have their quirks. I'll see you guys tomorrow, 'kay? We kinda had this planned for a while; sorry," she avoided Quincey's eyes, as he was looking at her sadly.

"Hey, it's okay, Kathy," Amanda smiled at her friend in reassurance.

"Do you wanna hang after school tomorrow and head to the mall for a girls day, and consequently night, out, Kathy?" Maria asked excitedly.

Kathy glanced up at her guardian, who nodded in agreement, and she grinned happily, "I'd love it, Maria. Just you, me, Amanda and June; how's that sound to you two?"

"I'm in, girl; you know I never turn down an opportunity to spend some hard-earned cash," June winked at her friend as she, Amanda, who nodded in agreement, and Maria led the two boys down the sidewalk.

"Lata, all!" Kathy called to her friends' back.

"Catch ya later, **Kitten**- owch, June!" Jason complained as his sister flicked his forehead playfully.

"Is it okay if we go straight there, Kath?" Casey questioned, smiling at his cousin.

She shrugged in agreement as she adjusted her backpack, "It's alright with me, Case; wanna carry my books?" She smiled up at him sweetly as she asked this.

He groaned, accepting her bookbag when she offered it to him hopefully, "You, my dear cousin, are a royal pain in the butt," he grumbled under his breath as he slung one of the straps over his shoulder.

To be continued...

_Authoress' Notes: Well, there's chapter three for all of you MKJ fans out there; like the chapter title says, it's just a regular day as Kathy adjusts to life in New York. Don't worry, there will be romance coming up soon; between Donny and Kathy, as told by my other TMNT fics. Do you guys want me to make this more than five or six chapters or just leave it at that? I'm thinking five or six and then make a story that's a sequel to all of these. What do you all think? Let me know!_

_As always, R&R everyone! I love the three C's: Comment, Compliment and Critisism; so bring 'em on!_

_Cowabunga,_

_Laura a.k.a. uncutetomboy_


	4. Girl's Night Out Gone Wrong!

_Authoress' Notes: I just updated one of my other stories a little bit ago, so now I'm going to update MKJ, too. Lol. First, though, a huge thanks goes to my reviewers: Ashley (anon), AshK (Tommy Oliver Brachio Black went back to using his old Pen name), randomlass, I LOVE MIKEY, Gaara's Pyro RACCOON, Lovely-shadow, Sakura S. (anon) and JDanielle. Thanks for all of your support, everyone!_

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own TMNT in any way, shape or form; I think Mirage Studios owns them now, but I'm not quite sure. Wish I owned Raph, Donny and Mikey, though. Lol. I do, however, own Kathy Jones; so no using her without my permission! Oh, and I also own Quincey, Jason, June, Maria and Amanda; they're based on a bunch of people I went to school with, except Amanda, who's based on my BFF. Lol; I don't know if they'll appreciate the fact that I'm using their personalities for characters in a story... guess I'll find out if one of them actually reads this and realises who wrote it. Heheheh..._

_**Warning: Okay, I've never done something like this chapter before, so I don't know how well it's done. There will be blood and some brutality in this chapter, along with one swear word. I'm not upping the Rating because I feel that what I've written isn't above the "T" Rating. If any of the above doesn't sit right with you, then please skip this chapter. Thank you.**_

Chapter Four: Girls Night Out Gone Wrong

"Bye, Case; I'll see you tonight," Kathy kissed her Guardian's cheek before she exited the Jones apartment, heading downstairs to meet up with Maria, Amanda and June who were waiting for her so the four girls could go to the mall.

"Keep your Shellcell on, Kathy," Casey warned before she got out of earshot.

Kathy turned around for a moment, smiling as she gave him the "A-Ok" sign. "Lata!"

When it hit ten o'clock that night, Casey was begining to get worried about Kathy, who promised she'd be home by ten to ten. "Where is she? Oh, that girl is so grounded when she gets in!" He paced his living room worridly, with the turtles and April watching him with concern.

"Dudes, I've never seen Casey this worried," Mikey muttered to his brothers as April stood up and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

"Kathy's never been late before, either," Donny pointed out.

"Maybe she just lost track of time," April suggested hopefully.

Casey shook his head, "She even set the alarm Donny put into her Shellcell for ten minutes before she had to catch the bus and she called almost an hour ago saying that she was on the bus, on her way home."

"Why do I have a bad feeling?" Raph muttered a curse.

At that moment, Casey's Shellcell went off and he answered it eagerly. "Kathy?"

"So that is her name..." a malicious voice murmured and he, at least Casey assumed it was a he, said, "So, your name is Kathy, girl?" The sound of something hard on flesh echoed through the phone.

Casey heard a muffled scream of pain and snapped, "Who are you and where is my cousin?!"

The person on the other end laughed coldly, "I am someone who is ridding the world of the blood of the child's parent's... ending with her."

"You're the bastard who killed her parents!" At Casey's vehement exclaimation, everyone in the living room sat up straight and at attention.

"Donny, can you track the signal?" Leo turned to his genius brother who was one step ahead of him and had his Shellcell out which had the ability to track any of the others'.

"Nearly... Keep him talking for a few more minutes, Casey," Donny worked frantically.

"Where are you and what are you doing with Kathy?!" Casey asked angrily.

"I'm afraid that you won't be able to find me, even if you get the foolish CSIs involved," the voice sneered. "As for what I'm doing to her... well, why don't you ask her yourself?"

"C-Case?" Kathy whimpered. "Help..."

"I'm working on it, sweets... are you okay?"

"Define o-ok-ay," she joked weakly.

"Katherine."

"Not too good... this guy's insane... please, I don't know how much longer-" she was cut off as a brutal slap was heard.

"That'll be enough from you... you have to save your strength to scream as I kill you, girl," the voice taunted.

"Leave her go!"

"Not likely. I just thought you'd want to know why your precious cousin wasn't home and wouldn't ever be going home again," the voice cackled before the line was disconnected.

"Did you get it, Donny?" April asked anxiously.

"I got it. They're at an abandoned warehouse just a few blocks from here," Donny stood up with his brothers.

"You two stay here and give us some time before you call the cops," Leo commanded before he and his brothers disappeared out of the living room window. "Lead the way, Donny." Donny nodded and silently began leaping from building to building and, as the four brothers were leaping, Leo noticed Raph staring at him strangely, "What, Raph?"

"You're pretty gung-ho, considering you and Kathy don't exactly get along," Raph pointed out, for once he wasn't being sarcastic.

"She's still an Innocent, Raph. You and I don't get along, but I would still die for you if it was between you or I dieing while the other lived," Leo replied.

Raph snorted, "Whatever you say, Fearless Leader; I still say that though you and her fight a lot, you still care 'bout her."

"Guys, be quiet; we're here," Donny shushed them as the stopped on a rooftop. "The signal's coming from this particular warehouse. If the guy who killed Kathy's parents is the one who's got her right now, we have to be extremely careful; one wrong move may cause Kathy her life."

"Dudes..." Mikey's soft exclamation brought their attention to the youngest turtle who silently motioned them to look through the small, handheld telescope he was holding. When each of the brothers peered through, they saw a man standing over a nearly motionless and severly bruised and beaten form they recognized as Kathy, who three out of the four brothers were slowly coming to see as a sister, as he kicked her viciously. "We have to do something..." he bit his lip, his eyes brimming with tears at the sight.

"We head in now and silently; we are Ninja, part of the Shadows," Leo instructed and, as one, the four brothers swiftly and silently made their way into the warehouse.

"Ain't those Kathy's friends that she was shoppin' with?" Raph nodded over at the three girls who were bound and gagged a few feet away from them.

Leo shot a look at his brothers and they crept over, taking the bonds and gags off of the friends of their friend expertly. "Be quiet; we're here to help you," he whispered and, looking at the four turtles with fear and uncertainty, the three girls silently nodded. "Good; we need you to go outside and wait for the police."

"W-what about Kathy?" Amanda whispered, not wanting to leave her friend.

"We'll take care of her; just go, kid," Raph hissed and the three girls scampered out of sight.

"They weren't injured at all, except for a few bruises," Leo observed.

"If this psycho has his sights on only Kathy, they wouldn't be hurt; after all, isn't it torture enough knowing that you can't do anything to help someone close to you?" Raph pointed out.

"Let's go," Leo nodded and the four Ninjas crept to where Kathy was breathing shallowly with her torturer standing over her with a pipe it seemed like he was about to use to end her torture. Silently and swiftly, the four brothers attacked the surprised murderer, Mikey expertly knocking the pipe out of his hands with a well-placed hit of his nunchucks.

"What type of freaks are you?!" The guy, who had bleached blonde hair growled as he fought back as best he could; unfortunately for him, he wasn't a match for four very pissed off friends of his victim, especially since they all had weapons while he only had a switchknife he'd pulled from one of his pockets and thrust at them. Donny used his bo expertly and with two successive, sickening crunches, the murder's hand was hanging at his side limp and useless with the switch sent clattering.

"We're freaks who're gonna make you wish we killed you," Raph growled.

"Well, good luck in saving the witch-child, then," he cackled, and in a movement the four turtles were unable to counter, he pulled a gun out of a holster on his hip with his good hand and a deafening blast filled the air, mixed with a pained scream which faded after mere moments, just as Raph and Leo managed to render him unconcious; Raph got in a nice stab to the guy's gun-arm with his sai and Leo using the butt of his katanas to hit the back of his skull.

Donny turned, fearful of what he would find and when he saw Kathy with a puddle of blood slowly spreading out from the wound on her shoulder, he was scared; not only for her, but for him. If she died, how could he ever tell her that he loved her? "Kathy..." He whispered, his voice almost completely silent.

"Donny!" Mikey's frantic shout from his place where he'd imediately bolted to Kathy's side was hoarse and full of tears, "Donny, she's not breathing!"

To be continued...

_Authoress' Notes: I told ya'll earlier that there'd be some brutality; I didn't describe it in as much detail as I should've, but I described it in just enough that you'd get the point. I know some of you may not agree with this chapter, but it had to be done because of Kathy mentioning in chapter two about her parents' killer not being found. Think about it, if the killer was after her specific family, wouldn't they want to finish the job? Don't worry, next chapter will be up in about two days; even __**I'm**__ anxious to see how everything's going to work out. Lol. I also changed the "General" Genre to "Hurt/Comfort", 'cause Kathy's gonna need the comfort with this old wound opening up!_

_As always, R&R everyone! I love the three C's: Comment, Compliment and Critisism (perferably Constructive Critisism); so bring 'em on!_

_Cowabunga,_

_Laura a.k.a. uncutetomboy_


	5. Bring Me To Life

_Authoress' Notes: I'm so sorry I didn't update until now; but, I've been busy with job-hunting and I landed myself a job so there you go. Lol. A major thanks to my five reviewers for chapter 4: Luciferian, AshK, randomlass, Neatsue, and Gaara's Pyro RACCOON; I really appreciate your support, ya'll! So, without any delay, here's chapter 5, everyone. R&R and enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own TMNT in any way, shape or form; I think Mirage Studios owns them now, but I'm not quite sure. Wish I owned Raph, Donny and Mikey, though. Lol. I do, however, own Kathy Jones; so no using her without my permission! Oh, and I also own Quincey, Jason, June, Maria and Amanda; they're based on a bunch of people I went to school with, except Amanda, who's based on my BFF. Lol; I don't know if they'll appreciate the fact that I'm using their personalities for characters in a story... guess I'll find out if one of them actually reads this and realises who wrote it. Heheheh... Oh, and, again, there's mentions of "CSI: Miami" characters, and I don't own them, either. Shoot._

_**Warning: This is a continuation of chapter four, so there will be blood, mentions, at least, of brutality and death. I'm not upping the Rating because I feel that what I've written isn't above the "T" Rating. If any of the above doesn't sit right with you, then please skip this chapter. Thank you.**_

Chapter Five: Bring Me To Life

"We're freaks who're gonna make you wish we killed you," Raph growled.

"Well, good luck in saving the witch-child, then," he cackled, and in a movement the four turtles were unable to counter, he pulled a gun out of a holster on his hip with his good hand and a deafening blast filled the air, mixed with a pained scream which faded after mere moments, just as Raph and Leo managed to render him unconcious; Raph got in a nice stab to the guy's gun-arm with his sai and Leo using the butt of his katanas to hit the back of his skull.

Donny turned, fearful of what he would find and when he saw Kathy with a puddle of blood slowly spreading out from the wound on her shoulder, he was scared; not only for her, but for him. If she died, how could he ever tell her that he loved her? "Kathy..." He whispered, his voice almost completely silent.

"Donny!" Mikey's frantic shout from his place where he'd immediately bolted to Kathy's side was hoarse and full of tears, "Donny, she's not breathing!"

Donny's breath hitched in his throat and his brain seemed to shut down at his younger brother's words. _She's dead... Kathy's dead... Not breathing... Kathy's not breathing... She's gone..._ This mantra repeated itself in his head for several moments before he became aware of his red-clad brother screaming at him and cradling Kathy's limp and motionless body in a surprisingly gentle way. "...What?" His brain felt like he was in a fog; this couldn't be happening, right?

"Don, you've got to do **something**," Raph yelled, grief and anguish giving his voice unfamiliar colors. "You're a genius, aren't you?!"

"T-there's nothing I can do, Raph," Donny choked out, tears tracking down his cheeks.

All was quiet for a moment before Leo suggested softly, "Donny, what about... CPR?"

Donny opened his mouth to argue before his eyes lit up in newfound hope, "You may be right, Leo. Raph, lay Kathy on the floor on her back." His older brother silently did as told before he stood up and stepped back, taking a distraught Mikey with him, as he gave Donny some room. Donny took a deep breath, using focus techniques he was taught which went hand-in-hand with being a Ninja to steady his breathing and the shaking in his hands as he knelt at the side of his dead friend. Silently he placed his hands just above her left breast and began chest compressions, silently counting to three before he tilted her head back and, pinching her nose so no access air would escape, covered her mouth with his and lent her his breath three successive times. He repeated this for several times, all the while each brother had seperate thoughts. _Please work... please, this just has to work; Kathy can't die,_ Donny thought to himself, _Pull through, Kathy; I need you to know that I love you..._

_This isn't happening,_ Mikey was trying to convince himself. _She's gonna be okay... she just has to be. Kathy, you're like my baby sis, babe. Don't do this; open those pretty eyes of yours that has Donny so hypnotised... _Several tears slipped past his tightly closed lids as he turned into Leo's comforting hug, trying to wake up from what he saw as a nightmare.

_C'mon, Kath; you're one tough kid,_ Raph thought, _You'll be alright. Just... just wake up and you'll be alright. Show those guys on the Other Side how tough you really are. You can do it. _His hands clenched into fists at his side as he fought the urge to kill the murderer who laid just a few feet from him.

_Breathe, Kathy, _Leo prayed silently, _You have to get through this; I don't want you dieing thinking that I hate you... We may not see eye-to-eye, but that doesn't mean that we don't... that __**I**__ don't care. Just breathe._ He unconciously tightened his arms around his youngest brother's shaking form as he and Raph watched in a tense silence as Donny worked for several eternal minutes.

Donny heard a sharp intake of breath from the mouth his ear was by and, reacting quickly, he gently guided Kathy into the recovery position as he and his brothers heard sirens in the distance. "K-Kath?" He whispered as she began coughing and hacking without warning, spitting up blood.

After several moments of coughing, Kathy's usually warm hazel but presently foggy and disorientated hazel eyes opened and she weakly smiled, somehow knowing that that was what her four rescuers needed. "D-Don-ny?" She rasped out, her throat raw.

"You're alive!" Mikey shouted with joy and crashed to his knees beside her no longer motionless and lifeless form as he went to hug her, but seemed to think better of it and settled on grasping her hand as his brother's crowded around her.

"You're gonna be alright, kid," Raph didn't bother hiding the relief he felt.

Leo's ears pricked up as the sirens seemed to stop just outside of the building they were in. "Raph, Mike, Don, we have to go; we can't be seen."

His three brothers looked reluctant to leave their female friend and Kathy shot Leo an understanding look before mumuring, "You guys can come see me at the Hospital; don't worry, I'll be fine... thanks to you four. You saved my life. Please, do as Leo says and I promise I'll see ya'll later, 'kay?" Her voice was becoming slightly drowsy and the four brothers exchanged a look, "Ah'll evan git Case ta call ya'll..."

"I'll hold you to that, Kathy," Donny managed a smile before he followed his brothers and was swallowed by the shadows. They watched silently from the roof top as Casey and April pulled up next to the police cars and the ambulance and entered the building with the police and the medics, emerging several minutes later with Kathy laid on a stretcher and being rolled into the ambulance; she was holding Casey's hand like a child would as he climbed in with her as her friends were asked questions by the police about ten feet away.

They waited in the Lair, anxious for news and explaining the night's happenings to Splinter. Around quarter to four in the morning, April called with news from the hospital. "She's going to be fine with a lot of rest, guys. She just got out of surgery for the bullet and the doctor says that, so far, it looks good but we'll have to keep an eye out for infections. Her immune system's going to be weak compared to usual for a while so she's going to have to bundle up until it's up to par. The doctor does want to keep her for about a week for observation and further tests, but after that she's free to go home."

"Could we visit with her, April?" Mikey asked eagerly.

"Casey wants you guys to hold off until tommorrow afternoon; apparently hospitals aren't Kathy's favorite place and she gets grouchy for the first few hours," April chuckled.

"I don't think hospitals are anyone's favorite place," Raph snorted, glad that their friend was going to be alright.

"Did anyone call her cousin in Miami? Tim something?" Leo questioned.

"Casey's actually on the phone with him now and by the sounds of it, Tim Speedle's flying up to visit her for a while and his boss, Leuitenant Caine of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, is flying up with him and is claiming his rights to the trial for the guy who tried to kill Kathy; apparently, he wants it done in Miami and chances are that that's where it'll be done because the first murder crime the guy did was in Miami," April answered after a moment.

"Alright, can you let Kathy know we'll be by in the afternoon?" Donny requested.

"No problem, Don. She'll be glad that you guys are coming to visit her," April assured.

"Alright, we'll see you later, then," Leo bid.

"Night," April agreed before hanging up.

"You should get some rest, my sons," Splinter suggested. "It would not do well to visit Katherine while exhaused," he advised.

"Yes, Sensei," the four brother bowed before leaving the living room area and heading to their seperate rooms.

To be continued...

_Authoress' Notes: I think this chapter turned out well. A little Donny/Kathy in there, too. There's going to be one, maybe two, more chapters and then MKJ is finished! Yes! Lol. Next chapter's basically the turtles visiting Kathy in the hospital. I'm thinking about doing a three-shot sequel to this where Kathy flies to Miami to testify against her parent's murderer and her attempted murderer. What do ya'll think of that? Would anyone be interested in reading it? Please let me know! I'd really appreciate it. Again, I don't usually write this type of stuff, but I'd appreciate any and all opinions on it!_

_As always, R&R everyone! I love the three C's: Comment, Compliment and Critisism (perferably Constructive Critisism); so bring 'em on!_

_Cowabunga,_

_Laura a.k.a. uncutetomboy_


	6. FINAL CHAPTER: Hospital Visits

_Authoress' Notes: Well, this update came quicker than expected... lol. Before I continue, a huge thanks to my reviewers: randomlass, AshK, and HellionKyou; thanks, ya'll! Here it is: chapter six and the last chapter of "Meet Kathy Jones". It's been a wicked ride, and I'm sad to see it end, but all good things must come to an end, right? Thanks to everyone who's read and, most importantly, those who reviewed; your support is what makes this story, and all my other ones, come to life. Just to let you know, while this is the end for MKJ, it's not the end of The Kathy Chronicles (what I'm going to call the series that "Meet Kathy Jones", "My Girl" and "Chemistry" make); not by far. I have several other one shots, maybe a two-shot or so, in mind for continuation; they'll have Donny/Kathy romance in them, but also romance for the other three turtles. Without further adieu, here is chapter six! R&R and enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own TMNT in any way, shape or form; I think Mirage Studios owns them now, but I'm not quite sure. Wish I owned Raph, Donny and Mikey, though. Lol. I do, however, own Kathy Jones; so no using her without my permission! Oh, and I also own Quincey, Jason, June, Maria and Amanda; they're based on a bunch of people I went to school with, except Amanda, who's based on my BFF. Lol; I don't know if they'll appreciate the fact that I'm using their personalities for characters in a story... guess I'll find out if one of them actually reads this and realises who wrote it. Heheheh... Oh, and two "CSI: Miami" characters are going to make an appearance this chapter... and I don't own them, either. Shoot._

_**Special Authoress' Notes: One of my I-friends, Emma Iveli, is having a fanart contest for the joint story between her and AshK, "New Live: Galactic Guardians"; it's a really cool multi-cross fic and I enjoy reading it. If you want anymore details on the contest, feel free to check it out via one of their Profiles or get details from chapters 38 to 40 + of NL:GG (which is posted under AshK's penname). They're looking for submitions, so please submit if you can draw! Thanks... now, on with the story.**_

Chapter Six: Hospital Visits

Kathy was sleeping when the turtles quietly entered her hospital room; their eyes widened when they saw the machines their friend was hooked up to. Amoung the machines and such that Kathy was attached to were a heart monitor, its steady beeping assuring them of their friend's continued life, a respirator was sitting beside her bed and an IV was attached to the soft skin of the inside of her elbow, feeding a clear liquid into her body. "Dudes..." Mikey whispered, almost afraid that Kathy would disappear before their very eyes as he took in her battered, although definately cleaner than when they had rescued her the night before, and bruised state; her face was slightly bruised, her head was wrapped in bandages, her right leg was in a heavy plaster cast, and most of what they could see was covered in bruises and small cuts.

"Nhhn..." Kathy groaned, stirring from her light sleep and foggy hazel eyes blinked open and peered blearily at them. "Donny?" She whispered, her voice raw and hoarse.

"I'm here," Donny assured quietly and, being cautious not to awaken the exhausted Casey who was fast asleep in a chair pulled up to her bedside with his head laid on the mattress and his hand holding his Ward's, he made his way to the head of her bed and poured her a glass of water from the pitcher that sat there. "Here; just small sips, though, Kathy," he cautioned as he held the glass to her lips and allowed her to take small mouthfulls from the glass of cool water while Raph carefully helped her sit up.

"Thanks, Don," she murmured, leaning back as Mikey adjusted her bed using the remote so she could speak to them more comfortably. "Thanks, you guys," she gave them all a small smile before wincing as her breath hitched, as she'd jarred one of her broken ribs as she'd leant back. Acting quickly, Leo handed her the respirator mask and she placed it over her mouth, wheezing painfully.

"Are you alright?" Leo questioned, concerned.

"Yeah... just... jarred... one... of my... ribs..." Kathy wheezed, taking the face mask away from her face momentarily. "Makes... hard... to... breathe... a bit... pain..." she said, removing the face mask every second word. "...'eathing... diffi...cult..."

"It makes it hard to breathe without a bit of pain and it's difficult to breathe?" Donny frowned as he repeated her sentence for his brothers' sakes, since he was the closest to her face. She nodded, breathing unevenly into the mask as she did so. "Didn't they give you some medication for it?"

She waved her hand in place of shrugging; her shoulder ached from where the bullet had entered and lodged itself, even though the surgery to remove it had been about twelve hours ago. "...gave... pills... 'cause... allergic... liquid... meds...caused... go... cardiac... arrest... years... ago..." She removed the mask every second word.

Donny's frown deepened, "They gave you pain pills because you're allergic to liquid pain medication; they caused you to go into cardiac arrest years ago?" Kathy nodded wearily in agreement with his translation; she was tiring quickly.

Raph noticed and brushed his hand over her forehead gently as he gestured for Mikey to return the bed to its previous posistion, "Go back to sleep, Kath; you're gonna need yer strength 'fore you get outta here, eh?"

She smiled tiredly as she breathed tiredly into the mask still, laying back down with Donny's gentle guiding help. On an impulse, Donny daringly brushed a kiss to her forehead, missing his brothers sharing knowing looks. "We'll visit again soon," he promised quietly as she blushed, hardly noticable on her bruised face, before closing her eyes tiredly and quickly drifting off to sleep.

She drifted in and out of sleep for the next 48 hours and when she opened her eyes two days later, she had two more visitors and Casey, who'd stayed by her side all throughout her stay, was gone. "Tim? Horatio?" She blinked blearily, seeing her cousin, Timothy "Speed" Speedle, and his boss who she saw as a favorite Uncle, Horatio Caine.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Speed smiled, dark bags under his deep brown eyes as he sat down on the edge of her bed and brushed a lock of her chestnut hair, not unlike his own, away from her face and tucked it expertly behind her ear. "How're you feeling?"

"Better than when I had a bullet in me," Kathy allowed.

"Eric and Calleigh wanted to come but they had to stay at the Lab to handle things there. You gave us quite a scare, Katherine," Horatio gave her a fatherly smile as he sat down in the chair Casey had been using.

"Didn't mean tah," she mumbled, peering apoligetically at the ginger haired, green eyed Lieutenant. "Where'd Casey go?"

"Speed and I sent your Guardian home to get some proper rest, sweetheart," Horatio assured, seeing her concern for her Guardian in her expressive hazel eyes.

"Did he sleep here last night, Kath?" Speed asked, grasping her hand in his.

She nodded, "He hasn't left this room since I was admitted, Tim, except for certain... neccessities." She didn't elaborate any further, for fear of embarrassment.

"How do you like New York, Katherine?" Horatio questioned curiously.

Kathy grew thoughtful for a moment before answering, "It's not Miami, but it's starting to feel like Home; I've actually been bringing up my Math, with help from Casey's girlfriend, April. I miss Miami, though; it's rained here a ton more than it did there. How are Calleigh and Eric, anyway?"

Speed grinned a bit, "They're fine and they sent a few "Get Well" gifts for you; speaking of gifts, someone's popular." He observed how the bedside tables were cluttered with gifts and cards and how her cast was nearly completely covered with signatures.

"I've made a bunch of friends up here; they're really great," she smiled, picking up a cuddly brown teddy that had a purple ribbon, the same color as Donny's bandana, tied in a careful bow around its neck and hugged it to her chest with the arm whose hand Speed wasn't holding. "Isn't he cute?" She showed it to the two CSIs, who chuckled at her childishness.

"Who gave you that?" Speed asked, suspicion and protectiveness creeping into his tone.

"A friend I met through Casey named Donny; he's a real sweet guy," she blushed at the thought of her shy, quiet friend.

Horatio chuckled as Speed grinned, "You must like him a lot, then, Kat, if he can make you blush like that."

Kathy glared at her cousin, embarrassed, "Oh, just like you and Calleigh, smart arse?"

"Calm down, now, children," Horatio chided, a playful sparkle in his green eyes.

"He started it!" Kathy protested at the same time Speed retorted,

"She started it!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yah-huh!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Uh, what's going on here?" The two squabling cousins paused in their arguement as April entered the room. "Kathy? Aren't you supposed to be resting?" She ignored the two men in the room momentarily as she put her hands on her hips sternly.

"But, April, all I've been doing is resting," Kathy complained, pouting.

"And you're going to continue resting until your doctor says you can be more active. Or need I remind you what happened when you tried to get out of bed yesterday when the boys came to visit?" April reminded.

Kathy winced, "Uh, no, April."

"You must be Casey's girlfriend, April O'Neill, right?" Speed stood up and offered the redhead his hand.

April smiled, "And you must be the infamous Timothy Speedle that Casey and Kathy's always talking about and Lieutenant Caine, who Kathy keeps talking about." She shook the hands of both CSIs.

"Feel free to call me Horatio, Ms. O'Neill," Horatio chuckled.

"You can call me Speed, Ms. O'Neill," Speed grinned.

April chuckled, "Alright, but please call me plain April."

"Okay, plain April," Speed and Kathy chorused.

Both Horatio and April looked at the two cousins, who had the same grin on their faces and April tilted her head, commenting, "You know, you can definately tell that you two are cousins. The same with Casey, Kathy; you have the same grin as Speed and the same smirk as Casey."

Kathy pretended to observe Speed before she turned back to April, "I'm not quite sure if that's an insult or a compliment."

"What's that mean, baby cousin of mine?" Speed retorted.

"You figure it out; you're supposed to be the CSI, not me," Kathy stuck out her tongue at him; this insued yet another of their squables and April took a seat beside Horatio and they watched in amusement as Kathy and Speed seemed to regress into five year olds.

Six days later, Kathy was screeching, "Michaelangelo Hamato, slow down!" She gripped the armrests of her wheelchair as Mikey, hidden by a hologram of a normal eighteen year old guy who was dressed in surfers shorts and a tank top (_Authoress' Notes: Okay, I'll explain that at the end of the chapter.__** (1)**_), steered her wheelchair through the hospital corridors, ignoring her protests and pleads as he continued speeding up. "Donny! Raph! Leo?! Someone stop this guy!"

"Yo, Mike, slow down before someone gets hurt," Raph growled, chasing them with his other two brothers. "Namely, you!"

Sure enough, Mikey ended up slipping on the newly-waxed floor and Kathy screamed as her wheelchair started swerving out of control, "Eee-" She was cut off as her wheelchair was suddenly jerked to a stop and, wincing in pain as her leg was jarred and a light whimper escaped, she craned her head back to see her saviour, "Thanks, Don." She smiled, gesturing for him to bend down and he did so, unsuspecting until she pressed her lips shyly to his cheek, blushing brightly, "You seem to make a habit of saving me; especially when it comes to Mikey."

Donny blushed behind his hologram, which caused his hologram to blush; his brothers shared knowing looks with April and Casey, seeing this. "Well, I can't very well leave a sweet damsel like yourself in distress, now can I?" He whispered for her ears only, which caused both of their blushes to intensify. Seeing this, Casey nudged Speed and the two snickered at Kathy who laughingly bonked them on the head with the blow-up mallet that Mikey had gotten her, causing everyone else to laugh at the comically shocked looks on the two mens' faces.

**End... for now.**

_Authoress' Notes: Whoa, I actually finished a story! Lol. First off,_

_**(1) In this story, Donny has made up holographic watches for him, his brothers and Splinter, sorta like in "X-Men: Evolution" with Kurt; it never made sense to me. I mean, Donny's a freakin' genius and if you look at all of his inventions, a holographic watch to project a hologram of a normal human would be practically child's play; although, they don't use them all that often because they mostly go out during the night and, since they're Ninja, the Shadows hide them from sight most of the time. You can flame me all you want for this, but nothing in Fanfiction is cannon so an Author, or in my case an Authoress, are free to mold the Worlds to suit their stories. **_

_Secondly, I'm expecting to post a one-shot or a two-shot, maybe a three-shot, within the next week or so... after I update my other two stories I have on the go. Lol. _

_Thanks for all of your support and patience throughout MKJ; I really appreciate it!_

_As always, R&R everyone! I love the three C's: Comment, Compliment and Critisism (perferably Constructive Critisism); so bring 'em on!_

_Cowabunga,_

_Laura a.k.a. uncutetomboy_


End file.
